


GAP SCENE: Group B Reunion

by comebacknow



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gap scene, Reunion, a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebacknow/pseuds/comebacknow
Summary: This scene takes place in the mountains, after Aris is reunited with Harriet and Sonya.  Specifically while Thomas and the boys sit on the cliff.





	GAP SCENE: Group B Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of gap scenes. I might write a bunch more and just make a whole collection. Or I'll get lazy and forget. We'll see. This is the first thing I'm posting on here! Woo! ( I don't own anything etc. )

“I like that kid,” Frypan offered up, nodding. “HEY ARIS!” He lifted a hand to the boy down below.

 

***

 

Aris looked up with a smile and a lifted hand to his new friends. 

“Who are they?” Sonya asked, following his gaze.

Aris let his hand fall into his lap. “They saved my life. They got me here.”

“Were they in a maze, too?” Harriet re-laced her boot, hunching her shoulders at the cold wind around them. 

“Yeah.”

“Who’re the girls?”

“One of them we found along the way. Brenda. The other girl was with us when we escaped WICKED. She was…” Aris’ voice faded off, his gaze dropping down to his hands. He could feel the tension settle along them, could practically feel Sonya and Harriet meeting eyes over him. 

“Aris…”

“No, don’t.” Aris straightened from his seat. 

“But-,”

“Sonya, no!” His gaze shot to hers quickly. “I let them take her! I told her it would be okay, I was happy when they called her name because even if I didn’t make it at least she’d get out.”

Aris flicked his eyes to Harriet. The girl just watched him, questions behind her eyes. He cleared his throat. “I saw her hanging there. They took her and stuck things in her,” he felt the flush to his cheeks as his voice broke on the last few words. He cleared his throat, ran a sleeve across his face. “What about you guys? Where’s everyone else?”

“Most of us were separated. The Right Arm did what they could,” Harriet sighed. “We were running through the tunnels when it collapsed around us. Sonya and I got cut off from the group, and here we are.”

Aris looked between the girls. “So they might still be out there?”

“They might be,” Harriet nodded. “We’d like to think so.”

“They’re strong,” Sonya nodded. “They had Beth with them. She’ll get them to safety.”

Aris nodded. His gaze shifted up to the tops of the rocks again. “You know we’re not all immune?” 

“What?”

“Well, I don’t know. I think we are. But on our way here, their friend – Winston I think his name was? He got infected.”

“Oh my god,” Harriet gasped. “What happened?”

Aris swallowed and just shook his head. The girls simultaneously looked up to the boys up top.

“I couldn’t imagine someone close to me being infected,” Sonya murmured. “How do you live with that?”


End file.
